Modern Day Friendship
by jhazmin
Summary: Eddie feels left out and finds a way to get back...
1. Chapter 1

**Modern Day Friendship**

**By: jhazmin**

**This is my first story. Hope you review, it would really be appreciated.**

**Chapter One**

It was a fine morning in Bayside High. Three friends were walking along the hallway. Loitering as adults would say.

"So, what do you girls want to do tonight?" Eddie asked.

"Sorry Eddie, Chelsea and I kinda have a plan to go see the Boys in Motion concert." Raven said apologetically.

Eddie sighed. As usual, his two friends are leaving him alone.

"Hey Eddie, you aren't mad, are you?" Chelsea asked.

Eddie shook his head. "Naw. You girls enjoy yourselves. I'll be alright."

"On my own." he added under his breath.

"Okay. Then we'll get going now! The Boys in Motion are on the lose!" Raven exclaimed and she and Chelsea danced their way out of the school.

Eddie sighed. Another night alone. Its okay he was used to it anyway.

"Maybe I can pay Cory a visit." he said and went away.

"I can't go out now I'm busy playing maybe you can ask Chelsea and Raven" Cory explained

"They can't" Eddie said

"Why not?" Cory ask

"Because they got to go to the stupid concert" Eddie explained.

"Maybe they don't like you." Cory said sarcastically and turned his attention back to his game.

Eddie shook his head. There's no point in talking to Cory when he's playing.

He walked towards the kitchen to eat.

"When you're angry, all you have to do is eat." he said and took out some nachos.

He went back to the living room and found Cory still glued to the game.

"What's so great about that game anyway?" he asked with a mouthful of nachos.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cory shushed as he went crazy with his joystick.

"I give up." Eddie said and went out, taking the food with him.

**The next day**

When Raven and Chelsea was walking by the hallway they saw Eddie looking at them with an angry look.

"Hey Eddie what's up?" Raven asked.

"The ceiling" Eddie answered

"I know that face, what's the problem?" Raven asked.

"Okay, you want to know?" Eddie said with a fierce look.

"That's why we're asking!" Chelsea told him and knocked on his head.

"Stop that!" Eddie scolded and stepped away from Chelsea as if she's a madwoman.

"C'mon Eddie, you know you can tell us anything." Raven said.

"Tell you anything? I don't even know you guys anymore!" he yelled and stomped away.

"We have an attitude problem." Raven told Chelsea.

"We do? Where?" Chelsea asked.

Raven looked at her strangely…

**Eddie's House**

Eddie was taking his anger out at the food. Pushing everything to his mouth in frustration.

"I hate Raven!" he said and took a big bite from his burger.

"I hate Chelsea!" and gulped it all down.

"I hate them both!" he said and stuffed some French fries in his mouth.

"Eating won't solve my problem." he said and stopped gulping down the food.

"I'll make those two pay!" he growled.

**The next day at Bayside High**

Raven and Chelsea were walking through the hallway and met up with Eddie.

"Yo Eddie! How's it going?" Raven said.

Eddie plainly ignored her.

"Eddie? He-llo We're talking to you!" Chelsea exclaimed snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Just leave me alone." he snapped and left.

Raven was walking along at the hallway. It was dismissal time and she was about to meet up with Chelsea.

She spotted her friend amongst the crowd of high school students.

"Hey Chelsea-" Raven was about to greet her but then she had a vision

"_Eddie! What the hell are you doing!" Raven yelled._

"_Planning my revenge that's what!" Eddie snapped._

"_Eddie! Stop!"_

Then she was back to reality.

"Ray! Did you just have a vision?" Chelsea asked.

"Uhh… yeah… and it was bad news…"

**Okay! I guess that's it! I know it's a bit short but I'm saving my ideas for chapter two. Hope you guys review! Comments and suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back I am so sorry that I didn't write the second chapter of Modern Day Friendship because I'm going to school and doing my assignment and please like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own That's so Raven**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Jhazmin**

**Modern Day Friendship**

**Bayside High school**

Raven and Chelsea was walking by the hallway when they saw Eddie talking with a girl named Isabel then they heard that Eddie promised that he will give Isabel a very special gift for her birthday.

"Okay Eddie you promised that you will give me a very special gift for my birthday." said Isabel

"Of course I will. I gave my word, didn't I?" said Eddie

"Okay see you later." Isabel said to Eddie.

"Okay see you later too." Eddie said.

Raven and Chelsea tried to approach their friend but Eddie simply scoffed and moved away, pretending he didn't even notice them.

"What's the matter with him?" Chelsea blurted out.

Raven remained quiet, her thoughts searching for reasons why their friend was constantly avoiding them.

Chelsea waved her hands in front of the young diva's face.

"Hello? Earth to Ray?"

Raven immediately snapped out of her trance. Muttering a sorry, she moved out, followed by a confused Chelsea.

**Cafeteria**

Eddie was eating plenty because he always thinks how to revenge in Raven and Chelsea.

"What would I do to give revenge in Raven and Chelsea?" Eddie asked himself

"Maybe in our test in math I will sit beside Raven and I will show a letter in my table and say to our teacher that she is copying my test and I will do that to Chelsea too." Eddie whispered

Then suddenly Isabel came and saw him talking but there's no one there beside or in front of him then he asked him………….

"Who are you talking to Eddie?" Isabel asked

"Oh no one!" Eddie answered.

"Can I sit with you? I can not find a table where I will eat." Isabel said

"Of course." Eddie said

"Are you ready for the test tomorrow? Isabel asked

"Of course I am." Eddie said proudly

"Can you help me study later?" Isabel asked

"Sure." Eddie answered

"Oh! I had finished eating. See yah later." Isabel said with a winking eye

**Library**

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked

"Yeah! I guess so." Isabel answered

Raven and Chelsea saw Eddie and Isabel talking to each other with smiling faces but Chelsea and Raven do not know what they are doing.

"Aren't they sweet?" Chelsea asked

"No, they're not." Raven answered

Then Chelsea started making faces

"Stop doing that!" Raven whispered loudly

"Follow me, we're going to hide." Raven said

"Where are we going to hide?" Chelsea asked

"Just follow me, we're going to hide where we can see Eddie and Isabel but they can't see us." Raven explained

"Okay." Chelsea said

When they found a place to hide a librarian saw them hiding beside the shelf and the librarian asked…………..

"What are you two doing?" the librarian said angrily

"The books we want is here." Raven said

They saw Eddie and Isabel going home and they followed them.

"Where are they going?" Chelsea asked

"Let's just follow them." Raven said seriously

"It's in the middle of the night. Should we follow them?" Chelsea said

"You're right, let's go home, let's just spy at them tomorrow." Raven said

"This is like a mission because this is exhausting." Chelsea said

"Your learning from me aren't you?" Raven asked

"Sort of." Chelsea answered

"Good! Very good." Raven said

"Don't be too arrogant." Chelsea said

"Just kidding." Raven said laughingly

"Hmmmmmmmppppp!" Chelsea said

"Sorry." Raven said sadly

"Oh! It's okay." Chelsea said

"See you tomorrow." Raven said

"Okay! See yah." Chelsea repeated

"Be careful." Raven said

"You too." Chelsea said again

**Raven's house**

"Cory, my brother?" Raven asked

"What do you want?" Cory said

"Oh! It's you." Raven said to Cory

"Raven, your father and I are going out take good care of you brother." Tanya said

"Yes, mom." Raven said

"Do you mean it?" Victor said happily

"Yes, dad." Raven said clearly annoyed.

"Bye." their parents said

"Don't move, I am going to get some popcorn." Raven said

"It's only 7:30, can I call Chelseaand ask her if she wants to go here?" Cory asked Raven

"If it's okay with her." Raven answered

"Hey, why do you want her here? You like her, don't you?" Raven asked Cory

"Even if I'm just a kid I can be in love." Cory said

"You're disgusting." Raven said

"Hello, Chelsea can you come here we're gonna watch some movies with Raven." Cory said

"I'll be right there." Chelsea said

"Okay." Cory said

"What did she say?"

"She said yes." Cory said

"Someone is knocking in the door." Cory said

"Cory, it's me" a scary voice said

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cory yelled

Then Cory went upstairs

"Cory it's just Chelsea." Raven said laughingly

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Raven laughed

"I wasn't scared I was just practicing my yelling. "Cory explained

"Yeah, right." Chelsea said with a cross eye

"Just admit it right in front of Chelsea you are a scardy cat." Raven said

"No, I'm not maybe you are." Cory said proudly

"Okay." Raven said

"Hey, Cory what is that holding you?" Chelsea shouted

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cory shouted

"See." Chelsea and Raven said at the same time

Then they watched television. They watched it happily because whenever there is a scary part they are telling Cory that it will appear beside him when he is sleeping and Cory believes them.

I hope you review it. Thanks! See yah at the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Modern Day Friendship

By: Jhazmin

Bayside High school

While Chelsea and Raven were walking by the hallway they saw Eddie boasting to every people he bump in to.

"What's his Problem?" Raven asked

"Ask him." Chelsea answered

"The real question is can you?" Raven wondered

"Of, course not." Chelsea said

"And why?" Raven asked

"Because he will be angrier." Chelsea explained

"See!!!" Raven yelled clearly annoyed

The bell rang it's time to go to spanish class. When they went to class...

"Pssstttt." Chelsea whispered to Eddie

But Eddie ignored her

"Hey, Eddie" Chelsea said and throwing a crumpled paper on Eddie's head

When Eddie looked their teacher saw Chelsea threw a paper on Eddie.

"Chelsea what are you doing?" Their teacher exclaimed

"Oh, I am so sorry Miss Rodriguez I was just telling Eddie to put me trash to the trashcan." Chelsea explained

"Okay, then." Ms. Rodriguez said

When they were dismissed ………………

"Hey, Chels what were you thinking I mean what were you doing to Eddie?" Raven said confusedly

"I want to ask him if we can be friends again." Chelsea explained sadly

"Does that mean you miss him?" Raven asked

"Yes." Chelsea answered

"I miss him, too." Raven said with a falling tear

Then the bell rang It's time for chemistry class.

"Let's go Chels." Raven continued

They went to class.

Eddie was with some girls. Chelsea was feeling jealous because before class start they were always together and talking about something and if it's a sad story they always find out how to laugh about it.

Then the class started………

Raven was talking to Chelsea while the teacher was discussing about their **new** lesson!

Their teacher saw them talking while she was asking a challenging question to the class.

"Raven, what's the answer?" There teacher exclaimed

"Well……" Raven said while thinking even though she doesn't know the lesson.

"I'll help her." said a voice

"Oh, Eddie it was you." Their teacher said

RAVEN & CHELSEA WAS SURPRISED!!!!!

Then Eddie shouted the answer.

"Why did Eddie do that?" Chelsea asked Raven

"Cause he's our friend." Raven answered with a smile

"You are actually correct, Eddie." Their teacher said, surprised.

"Thank you ma'am." Eddie answered

"Wow, he's now a good listener." Raven said

"I agree." Chelsea agreed before she was gonna do their seatwork.

It was lunch time.

Chelsea and Raven saw Eddie sitting alone.

"Can we sit with you?" Raven & Chelsea asked Eddie

"No!" Eddie said angrily

But Chelsea and Raven still sat with him. But he ignored the two.

"We just want to talk." Raven explained

"There's nothing to talk about." Eddie replied

"Yes, there is." Raven replied

"Yeah." Chelsea agreed even though she doesn't know what to talk about.

"Are you still angry at us?" Raven asked

"It is not really obvious." Eddie answered

"Then if you are why did you help me answer the question?" Raven asked

"Because I just want to prove to the people that I'm not stupid. The point is I didn't help you and it just happened that I know the answer and you know what I like it when we are angry at each other because when we became angry at each other I became a good listener and more smart." Eddie answered and explained

Then Eddie went to his friend but inside, he really misses those two. Raven was very sad because even though she did everything she can Eddie is still angry at them. Raven told herself that she will do everything that she can to convince Eddie to be their friend again even if it is the last thing she do. But one night Eddie was drunk he went to the disco with his friends and got wasted but when Raven was going to pass by she saw Eddie crossing the street but he was very dizzy and a car was going to hit and the headlight of the car wasn't on and the car was very close to Eddie, Raven pushed Eddie to the side walk then she was the one to get hit by the car.

"Raven!!!!!!!!!" Eddie shouted

Eddie's friends heard Eddie shout so they went out they helped Eddie to bring Raven to the hospital. Eddie called Chelsea and Raven's parents. When Chelsea, Tanya and Victor arrived………….

"Where's my sister?" Cory said worriedly

"Is that really you Cory" Chelsea asked

"Of course, baba." Cory answered

"Oh forget it we are in a middle of a problem here stop joking around." Cory continued

"Sorry." Chelsea said

"Anyway, Raven is at room 132."Eddie said

When Chelsea, Tanya and Victor were about to go to Raven's rooms the doctor came out.

"Is it bad news?" Cory said worriedly

"I'm sorry but yes, your daughter was hit very hard it can't be cured by anything she is awake right now but she is very weak." The doctor explained

"Can we just say good-bye to her?" Tanya asked

"Of course." The doctor answered

Tanya was the first to go in she said to go in one by one.

"My baby!!!!" Tanya said while crying

"Hey mom always remember that I love you very much I'm sorry that sometimes I don't do the things you told me to do." Raven said

"I love you, too I think this is my last good-bye." Tanya said while sobbing

Victor was the second to come in.

"Raven." Victor said while stopping his tears to fall but he can't do it.

"I don't any information but I love you dad and I'm glad that you became my dad and you are the best dad in the whole world." Raven told his dad

"I think you I should go now or I will oh you know what." Victor said

Then both giggled.

"I love you." Victor continued

Cory was the third.

"Look I know you don't think it is me but it is me Cory Baxter. I know I always pick pranks on you but I want you to know that I have always loved you." Cory said

"I love you, too." Raven replied

Cory just went out.

Then Chelsea went in with Eddie.

"Hey guys you are the last people that I want to see." Raven said happily

"I'm sorry Rae I feel responsible for what happened to you." Eddie said

"No, it wasn't your fault it was me I just saved a person's life remember it is always better to give than to receive." Raven said

"Can you do me a favor, Eddie?" Raven asked

"Anything." Eddie answered

"It's okay to me that I will die but don't ever let our friendship fall apart. I love you guys." Raven said her last sentence

Then Raven passed away.

"Raven!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddie shouted

I'm sorry but I think that's the only way for the three to be friend s again.

Please review. Hope you'll like it. See you soon.


End file.
